Lavoisium
| saurian_name = Culeajaim (Cj) /'k(y)üōl•ēsh•ām/ | systematic_name = Unbiunium (Ubu) /'ün•bī•(y)ün•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Lavoisium family | series = [[Lavoiside series|'Lavoiside' series]] | coordinate = 5 | below_element = Ultimium | left_element = Galileum | right_element = Democritium | particles = 446 | atomic_mass = 327.7145 , 544.1826 yg | atomic_radius = 188 , 1.88 | covalent_radius = 187 pm, 1.87 Å | vander_waals = 214 pm, 2.14 Å | nucleons = 325 (121 }}, 204 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.69 | nuclear_radius = 8.22 | half-life = 107.66 y | decay_mode = | decay_product = Nw | electron_notation = 121-8-21 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 18, 8, 3 | oxistates = +3 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.04 | ion_energy = 555.0 , 5.752 | electron_affinity = 22.2 kJ/mol, 0.230 eV | molar_mass = 327.714 / | molar_volume = 25.270 cm /mol | density = 12.969 }} | atom_density = 1.84 g 2.38 cm | atom_separation = 347 pm, 3.47 Å | speed_sound = 1152 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Apricot | phase = Solid | melting_point = 950.13 , 1710.23 676.98 , 1250.56 | boiling_point = 1986.71 K, 3576.07°R 1713.56°C, 3116.40°F | liquid_range = 1036.58 , 1865.85 | liquid_ratio = 2.09 | triple_point = 950.12 K, 1710.22°R 676.97°C, 1250.55°F @ 394.65 , 0.0029601 | critical_point = 3470.60 K, 6247.08°R 3197.45°C, 5787.41°F @ 13.2523 , 130.791 | heat_fusion = 8.396 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 171.563 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04344 J/(g• ), 0.07819 J/(g• ) 14.236 /(mol• ), 25.624 /(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 8.49 Absolute: 2.84 | atom_abund = 6.80 }} Lavoisium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Ls and 121. Lavoisium was named in honor of (1743–1794), who redefined the concept of elements, constructed the , and stated the first version of the . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Ubu) or simply element 121. It is notable for being the first element of the periodic table, thus the first member of the namesake lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Since lavoisium is the first g-block element, it is expected that there should be first electron filling in the 5g orbital in the fifth shell from the nucleus and fourth from the edge of the cloud. However due to , the first electron is occupying in the as if period 8 doesn't have g-block, , nor , like and . Since the p-orbital is in the same shell as its filled s-orbital, there are three electrons in the outermost shell. The electrons make up only 0.02% the mass of the atom, with the rest is found in its center comprising of 325 s (121 s, 204 s). The atom masses 327.7 . Its , the distance between center of nucleus and outermost shell, is 1.88 Å (188 pm). But if atom is a hard sphere, which is not of course, it would have of 2.14 Å (214 pm). Its nucleus makes up only a tiny portion of the atom with a radius of 8.22 fm. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , lavoisium has no s. The longest-lived is Ls with a of 107⅔ years. It s to Nw. Another interesting isotope is Ls, whose alpha decay half-life is 5 months. Ls has a half-life of 33.3 days, ing to G as well as alpha decaying to Nw. Lavoisium has several , the longest of which is Ls, whose half-life is 9.1 minutes. Ls is the only isomer with half-life at least one minute as the second longest is 58 seconds for Ls. Chemical properties and compounds Since there are three outermost electrons, lavoisium's most stable is +3, meaning it can most easily give up all three electrons from its outermost orbital when bonding ly to other element and forms Ls ions most easily in aqueous solutions in various colors depending on solvent. Lavoisium would resemble chemical properties with elements due to an electron in the p-orbital, but due to its lower electronegativity and ionization energies, lavoisium is reactive. As a result, lavoisium behaves more like an than a boron member. This element would tarnish in the air quickly to form an oxide (Ls O ), reacts with water to form a strong base, Ls(OH) , and as well as acids and salts. There are wide variety of lavoisium compounds. Lavoisium oxide (Ls O ) is a white solid formed when it burns in the pure oxygen atmosphere, emitting a yellow flame. Lavoisium hydroxide (Ls(OH) ) is a yellow powder formed when metal reacts vigorously with water. Lavoisium sulfide (Ls S ) is a purplish pink solid when lavoisium is bonded with sulfur at 200°C. The metal reacts most vigorously with the most reactive family of nonmetals, s. Examples of halides are lavoisium fluoride (LsF ) which is a crimson crystals, and lavoisium chloride (LsCl ) which is a pale yellow crystals. Examples of lavoisium salts are lavoisium sulfate (Ls (SO ) ), a white powder, lavoisium carbonate (Ls (CO ) ), a green powder, and lavoisium nitrate (Ls(NO ) ), a white powder. Lavoisium reacts vigorously with phosphorus even at room temperature to form lavoisium phosphide (LsP), which is a bluish green solid with the density of 3.48 g/cm . However, lavoisium does not react with nitrogen at ordinary conditions, an element right above phosphorus on the . Heat is required for metal to react with nitrogen to form lavoisium nitride (LsN), which is purple solid with the melting point of 308°C. Physical properties Unlike most metals, like , lavoisium is not silvery, but a pinkish peach (apricot) metal, due to certain exchange of energies between split 7p orbitals, full 8s orbital, and first electron in the 8p orbital. The electrons excite energies mostly at red, orange, and yellow regions of the while sometimes exciting at green region. Its is approaching 13 g/cm and its is 25 cm /mol. It forms crystal structure and converts to upon heating to 482°C. At room temperature, lavoisium atoms are separated by an average of 3.47 Å (347 pm) and there are 24 sextillion (2.4 ) atoms in a cube measuring one centimeter across. Like most metals, lavoisium is solid at room temperature with the melting point of 677°C and boiling point 1714°C. The melting point is the minimum temperature of being a liquid while the boiling point is the maximum temperature of being a liquid. is a point on the in which temperature and pressure are just right which the metal is allowed to exist in all three phases. For lavoisium, it is 677°C and 395 mPa. is the minimum temperature and pressure where liquid and gas no longer exist separately, but instead it exists as a , exhibiting properties of both liquid and gas. For lavoisium, it is 3197°C and 13 MPa (131 ). Occurrence It is certain that lavoisium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . This element can only be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be produced artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial lavoisium more abundant than natural lavoisium in the universe. An estimated abundance of lavoisium in the universe by mass is 8.49 , which amounts to 2.84 kilograms or a little greater than the mass of worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of lavoisium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ls. : + + 28 n → Ls : + + 24 n → Ls Category:Lavoisides